Closer Than Ever
by Tarya Ni awtu
Summary: The Straw Hats Have Picked Up Another Group Of Pirates. A Vicious Female Crew And They Have Joined Forces! Whats Going To Happen?


**Closer Than Ever **

**I Do Not Own One Piece At All. Or The Song In This Either. **

_This Is For Three Of My Best Friends. I Hope You Like My Gift To You. You Are My Strength. You Are My Heroes. Words Cannot Express My Graditutde. You Were Always There For Me And I Dont Know How Much You Had To Put Up With My Stupid Rants. Things That Made Me Angry. You Must Have Got Annoyed With It At Some Point. _

_xx_

_Tarya Ni'Awtu xx_

_**'No One Has To Think, Before They Breathe **_

_**So I'm Not Gonna Stop, Before I Reach **_

_**If I Fall Down, I Wont Feel The Ground **_

_**Its Not New To Me (...)**_

_**Im Runnin'**_

**Nadine Coyle - Runnin**

The Straw Hats had come across many foes and friends. But up till now they had been slightly confused about a group of vicious female pirates known as the Deimos pirates. They were a unique Group of pirates. The straw hats rescued them when a Naval Ship attacked the Thousand sunny for no apparent reason and happened to see a pitiful looking crew within the wreak of a small pirate ship. The crew of the deimos pirates got the straw hats thinking carefully...

Their Captian Shellaine, A care-free person and the most loveliest person you could ever meet. A person who could bring smiles to the faces of children. A true angel.

Bounty : 290 Million Berries

Their Cook Paige. A heart the size of the universe. Who beat the crap out of any man who tried to perv on her. Loved by her crewmembers. Feared by men.

Bounty : 230 Million Berries

Their Doctor and Navigator Charlotte. A strong and good willed person. A creative person wh you could really get along with well.

Bounty : 215 Million Berries

And finally their First Officer and Swordswoman Niamh. Good at handling swords, Always there for her crewmembers but had no sense of direction. And had a hot head.

Bounty : 200 Million Berries

Thats a bounty in a total of 945 Million Berries

"YOO-HOO PAIGEY SWAAAAN!" Called out Sanji to the cook. Paige swivelled around to see a love struck perv love hurricaning on the deck towards her. '_crap' _she thought. As Sanji got closer to her his arms streched outwards. "PAIGEY SWAAAN! ALLOW ME A GOOD MORNING HUG!" Sanji called out one again. Paige could feel her temper rising "How many times to i have to tell you Sanji! IM NOT GIVING YOU ANY GOOD MORNING HUGS! YOU DO THIS TO ME EVERY MORNING! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? "Screamed Paige.

Ignoring Paiges refusal and still in his love struck state, Sanji rugby tackled her and ended up landing on top of her grinning like a mad man. "Oh Paigey swan how long has it been?" Asked Sanji in a suave voice. Without warning the blonde cook was suddenly struck halfway across the deck by Paiges hand

...

Meanwhile down In The Dining Room of the ship was Shellaine with Usopp and Luffy who was stuffing his face like there was no tomorow. They could hear on the top deck, Paige screaming at Sanji, But they ignored all the commotion they were making. Shellaine was giggling as Usopp told her the biggest lie ever "Yeah i defeated the Warlord Crocodile. He even feared my very presence" Cried out Usopp in his hero voice. Shellaine, Knowing that he was talking a load of bull-crap, Just smiled and aggreed with what he was saying. He may have been a liar, But his stories were amusing and she loved them very much. He reminded her of a little boy she met in west blue. His name was Solomon. He like Usopp had a talent of telling tall tales that were quite amusing. "I must say Usopp-Kun you really are quite the hero aren't you?" Asked Shellaine sweetly smiling, Making Usopp blush.

Luffy (who had a mouthfull of meat) realised what story he was telling suddenly made an exclamation causing chewed meat to fly out his mouth and completely cover Usopps face. Shellaine in seeing this burst out laughing pointing at the somewhat unrecognisable Usopp. "LUFFY! " screamed out Usopp. And thus with Shellaine watching, Usopp and Luffy began to fight.

...

Charlottle was on the deck enjoying the music Brook was playing for her. She loved good music and listening to Brooks music was quite pleasant. She clapped along with the tune as Brook danced around her playing the violin. it was an all-in-all pecaeful moment between the two of them. Chopper wanting to know what was going on sat next to Charlottle to listen to the music Brook was creating and began clapping with Charlottle. "Ah Chopper-san have you come to join us?" Asked Charlottle happily "Yeah. do you mind?" asked Chopper "Not at all Chopper-san! come sit next to me" replied Charlottle. Instead of sitting next to Charlottle, Chopper sat on her lap and clapped in time with the music. Charlottle didnt mind Chopper sitting on her lap, She of course had a great fondness of him and like him she loved reading books.

But their joy was cut short when a very angry Paige ran straight past Charlottle and Chopper, with Sanji clinging to her hips. "GETOFFAME! GETOFFAME!" Screamed Paige over and over again. Charlottle, Chopper and Brook just stared at Paige and the love struck form clinging onto her like a sea-urchin as the made there way all the way down to the stern of the ship . "wow" said Brook.

...

On the top deck towards the bow, Niamh was practicing with her swords. She was trying out the new move that Zolo had taught her. She could'nt get right the first time but 30 tries later she finally had a good idea about the move and could do it with ease.

"Well done Niamh-san! You've perfected it!" Said Zolo smiling at the blonde woman. She in turned Smiled back at him causing Zolo to blush slightly.

A searing pain travelled up Niamhs leg from her last injury causing her to collapse on her knees, Panting. The injury was caused when a marine shot her ankle casuing the muscles to rip and the whole ankle bone shattering. She got the marine in the end but eneded up bobing up and down in the waves of the ocean with a bloodly leg.

Without warning Zolo scooped Niamh up in his big arms carrying her whole body, And started to walk down the stairs.

In the distance Niamh could hear Paige yelling at Sanji running towards her and Zolo. Sanji followed her closely behind love hurricaning. "Damn curly eyebrow!" Said Zolo sharply. Paige qiuckly hid behind Zolo. Zolo slowly put Niamh down and began to face the cook. "For crying out loud Sanji stop chasing Paige-san!" Cried Zolo.

Sanji stood and stared at the green haired swordsman "SHUT UP!" He Yelled then he turned back to his love struck state hurtling towards her.

'_Right' _Though Paige glaring at the blonde coming towards her.

As soon as Sanji got close enough Paiges foot came in contact with his head causing the Cook to fall to the floor at a hard rate. He was still in his love struck state smiling "Ahhhhhh...Pagey swaaans Exoticly vicious. so sexy" He Whispered. Paige clapped her hand to her face in hearing this and Sighed.

_That Was For The Three Of You. Did You Like It?_

_And That Concludes My Gift To You _

_Tarya Ni'Awtu _


End file.
